


Don't Look Back In Anger

by atropa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropa/pseuds/atropa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aku tidak bisa hidup di dunia di mana kita tidak diizinkan untuk marah, benci ataupun sedih. Aku tidak bisa diprogram untuk tidak merasa.”<br/>---------<br/>Untuk EngSpa/UKEsp Week 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Back In Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Sekilas tentang universe Psycho-Pass:  
> Dunia Psycho-Pass adalah dunia dystopia dimana teknologi berkembang begitu pesat, sehingga masyarakat tidak lagi diatur oleh pemimpin manusia, melainkan oleh sebuah sistem komputerisasi rumit bernama Sybil. Sybil bertujuan menciptakan dunia ideal yang aman di mana manusia bisa bebas dari tindakan kriminal dan stress. Untuk tujuan itu setiap manusia dipasangi alat pemantau bernama Psycho-Pass semenjak lahir, dengan begitu Sybil bisa memantau dan membaca kondisi mental, tingkat emosi, juga potensi mereka yang diberi istilah Crime-Coefficient. Crime-Coefficient terbagi dalam skala beserta warna Psycho-Pass yang mewakili mereka. Crime-Coefficient yang ideal adalah di bawah 100, jika angkanya lebih dari 100 maka seseorang bisa dikatakan mempunyai masalah mental dan harus masuk pusat rehabilitasi. Jika orang tersebut tidak mampu menormalkan Psycho-Pass-nya maka ia akan disebut sebagai seorang Latent Criminal, dan ia akan menghabiskan seumur hidupnya di pusat rehabilitasi, atau dieksekusi di tempat jika ia dinilai membahayakan.  
> Sybil menegakkan hukum melalui MWPSB (Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau) yang terbagi menjadi beberapa divisi tim detektif. Mereka terdiri dari  
> \- Inspektur yang telah dipilih Sybil setelah dibaca potensinya, dan  
> \- Enforcer, bawahan inspektur yang lebih berperan seperti pemburu. Enforcer adalah seorang Latent Criminal yang dibiarkan bebas (walau tetap berstatus sebagai tahanan) untuk membantu menciduk sesama kriminal.  
> Satu divisi detektif terdiri dari dua orang inspektur, dan satu inspektur biasanya membawahi dua orang Enforcer. Dalam menjalankan tugasnya, setiap inspektur dan enforcer diberi senjata yang dinamakan Dominator yang merupakan mata Sybil. Ketika dibidikkan kepada seorang target, Dominator akan membaca Crime-Coefficient orang tersebut dan memutuskan apakah orang itu akan dilumpuhkan atau dieliminasi di tempat. Jika kemungkinan Crime-Coefficient sang target tidak menunjukkan angka yang serius maka Dominator akan masuk ke mode Non-Lethan Paralyzer yang tembakannya hanya melumpuhkan target. Tetapi jika Crime-Coefficient-nya membahayakan maka Dominator akan masuk ke mode Lethal Eliminator dan tembakan yang dikeluarkan bisa menghancurkan jaringan tubuh yang terkena. Mode ketiga adalah Destroy Decomposer, biasanya digunakan jika lawan bukan manusia.  
> Di dunia Psycho-Pass, seseorang harus selalu memiliki kondisi mental yang sehat. Terkena depresi pun adalah sinyal bahaya.  
> \--------------  
> Disclaimer: Hetalia-Axis Power adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Psycho-Pass adalah milik Urobochi Gen dan Naoyoshi Shiotani. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dengan menulis fanfiksi ini.  
> \--------------  
> Untuk EngSpa/UKEsp Week 2015.

* * *

**Don't Look Back in Anger**

* * *

 

Ia berharap saat ini hujan turun, dengan begitu genangan darah di hadapannya akan larut, kemudian hilang.

Tetapi hujan tidak turun.

 _“Dominator_ siapa yang mengenainya?”

Arthur melirik inspektur wanita di sebelahnya. “Antonio,” gumamnya. “Ia langsung menembak begitu target terlihat.”

Elizaveta mengelus dagunya. _“Lethal Eliminator,”_ ia berbisik. “Hanya ini yang tersisa dari tubuhnya?”

Arthur berdecak. “Kau tahu bagaimana _Lethal Eliminator_ bekerja. Antonio mengenainya tepat di jantung, maka _bum,_ target meledak begitu saja. Tentu saja hanya _ini_ yang tersisa.”

“Terima kasih untuk penjelasannya, Sherlock," cibir Elizaveta, "Walau bagian sarkastiknya sungguh tidak perlu. Harimu buruk, Inspektur Kirkland?”

“Memangnya pernah ada hari baik di MWPSB?” Arthur mendengus. Elizaveta memutar bola mata.

“Pulanglah Arthur, mungkin tidur bisa mempercantik _mood-_ mu. Biar aku yang mengurus laporan untuk bos. Dan kupikir kau perlu bicara dengan Antonio.”

Arthur menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia merasa begitu lelah. Merasa hidup terlalu lama, melihat terlalu banyak. “Kupikir kau benar, Inspektur Edelstein,” katanya. “Jangan katakan ini kepada suamimu, tetapi jika kau terus-terusan bermurah hati seperti ini kepadaku, aku bisa jatuh cinta kepadamu.”

 _“Pulang,_ Arthur,” timpal Elizaveta final.

Arthur melompati garis polisi, mengendurkan ikatan dasinya, menerobos barisan _drone_ dan kerumunan warga sipil yang penasaran ketika keluar gang. Ia menengadah, berharap langit malam London tidak kelabu barang sehari, sementara _Dominator_ terasa semakin berat di genggamannya. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera meletakkan pistol besar itu ke tempatnya, dan, jika beruntung, tidak perlu untuk menggunakannya lagi dalam waktu dekat.

Ia melihat truk monster hitam _Crime Investigation Department_ MWPSB terparkir di depan pintu gerbang taman kota, pintu bagian belakangnya terbuka, seorang lelaki bersetelan hitam duduk di ambangnya.

“Antonio,” tegurnya ketika mereka dekat. Sepasang mata hijau musim semi menatapnya dari balik Dominator yang ia angkat di depan wajahnya, Arthur berusaha keras mengabaikan fakta jika beberapa saat yang lalu mata ramah itu berkilat buas seperti pemangsa yang tengah memojokkan buruannya. Ia mengutuk dalam hati, membenci bagaimana ia bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang tengah berkecamuk dalam kepala Antonio hanya lewat matanya. Ia tahu bahwa benak sang _Enforcer_ berdarah latin sedang memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan; _bagaimana jadinya jika aku tidak menembak? Bagaimana jadinya jika seseorang berhasil menangkapnya tanpa harus menembak? Bagaimana jika aku yang berada dalam posisinya?_

Arthur menggigil memikirkan kemungkinan terakhir.

“Sudah selesai?” tanya Antonio.

“Hm, sisanya Elizaveta yang bereskan. Sekarang taruh _Dominator-_ mu dan kita bisa pulang.”

Antonio bergeming, matanya masih terpaku kepada senjata yang bertanggung jawab menghancurkan tubuh target operasi mereka, tidak menyisakan apa pun selain genangan dan cipratan darah di jalan dan dinding bata. Arthur mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak merampas paksa senjata itu dari tangan Antonio, mengingat dengan pilu saat-saat di mana ia menyaksikan  Antonio membidikkan senjatanya ke tubuhnya sendiri, saat-saat mengerikan ketika _Dominator_ miliknya membaca _crime-coefficient_ Antonio—yang statusnya sebagai seorang _Latent Criminal_ tidak akan berubah—hanya untuk diakhiri dengan kelegaan yang mencekam ketika _Dominator-_ nya terkunci secara otomatis.

“Tuan Carriedo,” Arthur mencoba lagi, menambah autoritas dalam nada suaranya kali ini. _Well,_ suka tidak suka, ia adalah atasan Antonio. “Letakkan _Dominator-_ mu. Sekarang.”

 _Enforcer_ itu mengedikkan bahu, melompat dari tempat duduknya dan mendarat di susunan bata untuk melakukan apa yang Arthur minta, tersenyum ketika selesai. “Telah dilaksanakan, _Sir.”_

Arthur memijat pelipis, merasakan migrain mulai terbentuk di bagian belakang kepalanya. “Sekarang pulang.”

Antonio mengerutkan dahi. “Tentu saja aku akan pulang, hanya tinggal menunggu _enforc—“_

“Bersamaku, Antonio. Kau akan pulang bersamaku.”

Antonio mematung, kemudian nyengir lebar. “Menyalahgunakan jabatan, eh?”

Arthur tidak menghiraukannya, namun tahu benar jika Antonio mengikutinya menuju sedan SUV yang terparkir di sisi taman.

* * *

“Baunya enak.”

Ia bisa merasakan Antonio menegang ketika ia merangkul pinggangnya dari belakang. Arthur mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak meringis.

“Jangan bodoh. Ini masakanku, makanya baunya enak,” timpal Antonio, masih dengan tubuh yang kaku.

“Anthony, rileks ….”

“Aku rileks, _Arturo._ Dan sedang mengaduk pasta. Jadi mungkin sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu dekat.”

Arthur mendesah panjang, kemudian melepaskan rangkulannya di pinggang Antonio, perlahan mundur dan mendudukkan dirinya ke atas konter di dapur pribadi Antonio, dapur yang merupakan bagian dari penjara cantik bernama Kediaman Dinas _Enforcer._ Arthur menyaksikan pria keturunan Andalusia itu dalam diam, kedua lengannya ia silangkan di dada.

Hingga akhirnya ia merasa cukup.

“Kau tahu, aku mulai berpikir jika mengeluarkanmu dari pusat rehabilitasi mental adalah keputusan yang salah.”

Segala pergerakan Antonio terhenti. Setelahnya Arthur melihatnya menarik napas panjang, mematikan kompor dan berbalik menghadapinya, mata gelap dengan badai. “Oh?” Antonio menyeringai. “Sudi menjelaskan mengapa bisa seperti itu, _Sir?_ Apakah Anda meragukan penilaian Sybil? _”_

Arthur mengernyit menanggapi sapaan formal partnernya. “Sebagai seseorang yang membenci Sybil sepanjang hidupnya, apakah kau serius menanyakan hal itu kepadaku, Antonio?”

“Jadi menurutmu aku seharusnya membusuk saja di pusat rehabilitasi seumur hidupku dengan kemungkinan suatu hari aku akan dimasukan ke ruangan kosong untuk digas hingga mati karena  _kondisi mentalku_ _tidak akan pernah membaik?”_

Arthur mendesah lelah. “Kita tidak tahu hal itu, bisa saja ada perbaikan—“

“Kau tahu hal itu tidak mungkin,” tantang Antonio. “Sybil mengatakan sebaliknya.

“Sybil bukan Tuhan.”

“Oh, Arthur, _mi amor._ Bangun dari mimpi, _por favor._ Di dunia kecil kita yang sempurna Sybil adalah Tuhan!” Antonio meludah. “Adalah Sybil yang menemukanku ketika saudaraku dihancurkan _Dominator,_ membaca level _Psycho-Pass-_ ku, memvonis jika kondisi emosiku membahayakan masyarakat dan mengirimku ke pusat rehabilitasi mental, memutus apa pun yang menghubungkanku dengan dunia bebas!” Ia terengah, sebelum tersenyum pahit. “Tetapi Sybil pulalah yang mendatangkanmu kepadaku, memberiku kesempatan kedua untuk melihat dunia walau sebagai tahanan, sebagai anjing pemburu untuk melacak orang-orang sepertiku, dengan kemungkinan suatu hari kewarasanku akan benar-benar hilang dan aku bisa saja mati karena senjataku sendiri. Hari ini aku melihatnya sendiri ketika _Dominator-_ ku menembakkan _Lethal Eliminator_ dan mengakhiri hidup seseorang. Dan jika suatu hari level _Psycho-Pass-_ ku melebihi batas toleransi, _Dominator_ siapa yang _Lethal Eliminator-_ nya akan menghancurkan tubuhku? Elizaveta? Gilbert?” Suara Antonio tercekat di orang terakhir. _“Kau?”_

“Itu tidak akan terjadi!” protes Arthur, merasa dingin karena ia tidak yakin dengan kata-katannya sendiri. Tetapi walaupun begitu ia menyongsong Antonio tanpa ragu, menariknya ke dalam pelukan posesif. “Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi walaupun aku harus mati.”

Antonio roboh di pelukannya. “Sial, aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini— _Hell,_ siapa pun tidak layak hidup seperti ini! ” Antonio membenamkan wajahnya di leher Arthur. “Aku tidak bisa hidup di dunia di mana kita tidak diizinkan untuk marah, benci ataupun sedih. Aku tidak bisa diprogram untuk _tidak_ _merasa.”_

Arthur memejamkan mata, dalam hati mengutuk dunia.

* * *

Mereka menari. Mereka terbakar.

Mereka selalu berakhir seperti ini, putus asa untuk menarik yang lain sedekat mungkin, membuat kekacauan di tempat tidur Antonio. Kulit dan kulit, pucat dengan gelap. Gigi dan lidah. Arthur mencium dan Antonio mendesah. Arthur memusatkan kesadarannya pada Antonio, sementara Antonio merasakan Arthur di mana pun.

Setiap bisikan Arthur di telinganya terasa seperti api, menghidupkan perasaan liar yang tersimpan dalam diri Antonio, membuatnya tenggelam dan tenggelam, hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan membiarkan kenyataan mengabur ketika kesadarannya hanya peduli pada bagaimana Arthur bergerak, bagaimana tubuhnya bereaksi pada setiap sentuhan, hanya Arthur, Arthur, _Arthur …._

Dan Arthur akan memintanya supaya tetap membuka mata, untuk tetap menatap sepasang mata sehijau hutan tua yang semakin gelap dan gelap seiring hasratnya yang kian membesar untuk Antonio. Mata yang memesonanya ketika kali pertama ia melihatnya di balik pintu kaca.

“Lihat aku, tetap lihat aku, jangan jatuh ke tempat gelap itu ….”

Kemudian ia hanya melihat warna putih, seluruh tubuhnya terasa meledak. Dan ketika ia kembali dari ketinggian, terkapar dan terengah, setetes air matanya jatuh, perasaan mengerikan yang membelit hatinya kembali lagi.

“Jangan berpaling, _love.”_ Arthur mengecup keningnya. “Bukan salahmu. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan hidup.”

Antonio memeluk Arthur seolah seluruh hidupnya bergantung kepadanya.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't Look Back In Anger adalah judul lagu dari band asal Liverpool, OASIS. Saya mendengarkan lagu tersebut berulang-ulang selama mengerjakan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Maaf kalau jelek dan bikin bingung, orz
> 
>  
> 
> Salam,  
> kaleng


End file.
